


Awkward Situation

by finnieston_crane



Category: British Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnieston_crane/pseuds/finnieston_crane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using a stretch of the imagination, there's a situation where Richard Osman is showing Greg Davies to his dressing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Situation

“I’m really sorry, but there’s been damp in some of the rooms, and the electric’s gone off in here. At least the studio hasn’t been damaged, but you’ll have to make do with a shit dressing room.”

“It’s hardly like I’ll need much time to perfect my image.” Greg smiled at Richard when he turned his head round. They continued down the rest of the corridor in silence, walking past rooms and stepping over puddles on the floor. They came to a shabby door.

“I think this is it,” Richard said, looking back at Greg again. He turned the handle and stood back, letting Greg in first. He stepped in after him and bumped into Greg who had stopped walking. He let go of the handle to adjust his glasses in the dark room and the door shut behind them. 

“Move in Greg, I need to find the light switch.”

“This is a cupboard Richard. I can’t move forward anymore.”

“Oh…right. Let me just…let me just,” he tuned uncomfortably, banging into Greg and the walls in the narrow room. He found his way blindly to the handle and pulled.

“Shit. Greg, I can’t open it.”

Greg sighed and narrowed his eyes in the darkness.

“What do you mean you can’t open it?”

“I’ve found the lightswitch though!” Richard flicked it, up and down and then up again.

“It’s not working, is it Richard?” 

“Erm…no. Sorry.”

“Get out of my way, I’ll try the handle.”

The two of them stood with their arms at their sides, shuffling awkwardly round each other to change position.

“This is the most awkward fucking situation I’ve been in Richard.” He moved to the right, and Richard moved with him, and then mirrored the move when he moved to the left. Greg grabbed Richard by the shoulders and Richard could tell he was looking at him, a bit pissed.

“Stop…stop moving Richard, just get out of my way. It’s just weird now, move and let me get to the door.”

Richard shuffled to the side obediently and stood behind Greg, straining in the darkness, barely able to make out the tall shape in front of him.

Standing in the darkness, arse to crotch, Greg rattled the handle, louder and harder each time, pulling at the door and cursing as he did so. After a few minutes he stopped and spoke up.

“Right, here’s the plan.”

“Oh there’s a plan is there?” Richard cut in sarcastically.

“Yes, dickhead, there is. I’m going to pull it, and you’re going to grab my hips and pull me. We can get this together! There must be just under 40 stone of weight between the two of us here so…grab tight and I’ll pull hard.”

“Are we opening the door or engaging in some shady activity in here?”

“I’m not Xander Rich.” Greg shot back without a moment’s hesitation. Richard couldn’t help but admire the skills…comedians were sharp and fast, he shouldn’t try and play against him.

“It’s…Richard, not Rich…” he said quietly, under his breath.

“Oh, is it only Xander who can call you that then? Shut up and grab a hold of my jeans.” Richard obliged and placed his hands at either side of Greg’s waist.

Three bumps into each other and no successful budges of the door and Richard let go.

“No, nope, this is weird! Stop it. It’s not opening and a cleaner will come along eventually!”

“I sincerely fucking hope so, Richard, becausethere’s three hours till we’re on so no one’s coming looking for us for at least another hour, maybe 2.”

Richard leans back against the wall, Greg opposite him, both of them crouching clightly, still a mere centimetres away from each other when there’s a small vibrating noise. Richard awkwardly reaches into his pocket to get his phone out

After a few minutes of him waving his arm just in front of Greg’s face he puts in back into his trousers.

“It was Xander…but it won’t send back though. There’s no signal in here.”

“Let me see.” Greg reached out and grabbed Richard’s arm, but Richard pulled away quickly.

“Do you honestly think that there’s going to be a difference in one inch in terms of signal strength, Greg?”

“It might do you snarky cunt, let me check first and I’ll tell you.” Greg reached once again, putting his hand into Richard’s pocket to get the phone and brushed past his crotch.

“Greg fuck off! You just groped me!”

“You wish! Just give it here you prick!”

They stumbled a bit and Greg fell into Richard, pressing him against the wall. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds before Greg started to pull at Richard’s suit jacket and Richard smashed his lips hungrily against Greg’s, confused but aroused.

As Greg wrapped his arms around him, Richard put his behind Greg’s neck and they pulled each other closer, arousal pressing against each other, friction burning between the two of them. Richard slid his hands round and cupped Greg’s ass, but Greg forcefully pushed him against the wall, banging his head. He let out a small ouch and hissed. Greg held him in place with his hands on Richard’s chest below his shoulders. Looking into his eyes, he breathed heavily.

“It’s not romantic, it’s a fuck Richard, I let the kiss slide, don’t make me beat you.”

He grabbed the front of Richard’s shirt and twisted him round, pushing him against the wall. He pulled at his trousers and richard let out a moan, causing greg to grunt in his hear loudly and yank them down hard, bringing his hand up and round Richard’s face and pulling at his lips, pushing his fingers into his mouth.

“I thought this wasn’t a romantic thing?”

“There’s no lube here, if you don’t suck them it’s gonna be a whole lot more painful.”

Richard swirled his tongue round Greg’s fingers, moaning, the vibrations pulling another breathy goran from Greg’s throat. He pulled them out and Richard bit down on them.

Greg grabbed his hair and pushses Richard’s face into the wall

“Don’t…just don’t.” He puts one hand on Richard’s hip and snakes it round to grab his cock, the other one on the wall in an attempt to brace himself.He began to stroke Richard’s length, breathing in his ear as he moved the hand round to hold Richard’s back against the wall.

Richard stretched his arms behind him and undid Greg’s belt and gently ran his fingers down Greg’s cock, thumbing the tip slightly. Greg let out a loud fuck and grabbed Richard’s hands, forcing them above his head and leaning in to bite his shoulder then he took one his hands down and slowly pushed himself into richard, seemingly trying not to hurt the man in front of him.

But then he pulled out slightly and forced himself in hard, pushing Richard’s face against the wall, his glasses falling off in the process as he cried out in pain. Greg didn’t stop though, he pushed in again, harder, the slap filling the small room, Greg’s animalistic grunts and Richard’s wincing accompanying it as he scratched at Richard’s back in a desperate attempt to stable himself as he came to a shuddering orgasm inside the man below him. Richard panted and clawed at the wall, trying to stay standing up.

“We’ve still got another hour”, Greg whispered into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and is not intended in anyway to defame those it is written about or to mislead readers about the subject of the work.


End file.
